Talk:Klingon Bird-of-Prey/archive
I haven't watched Friday's Child in a long time but do they actually call the ship a "bird of prey"? :No, they do not call it a Bird of Pray, but they do call it a scout ship, and it also looks like the Bird of Pray. They used an effect like in "Mudd's Women" in which it is just glowing light. An affect I call Light warp. the ship looks exactly like the Bird of Pray, some 20 years before they built the model. It is near the end of the episode. take a look at this address :you should still watch the episode before deciding. hmmm. Interesting. Looks like a bop to me.Ryan123450 08:09, 30 Aug 2004 (CEST) :The Klingon Bird of Prey neither destroyed the Enterprise-D with one torpedo, or were ever able to lower their shields. Lursa and B'tor installed a visual recording device in Lt Cmdr LaForge's visor. They recorded the Enterprise's shield frequency and used that to shoot torpedoes through the Enterprise's shields. The Enterprise took several torpedo shots and destroyed the bird of prey before damage to the warp core forced them to seperate the saucer section and escape to the planet. User:Jefe : The Star Trek Companion states that the ship looked like a flat iron with fins and was similar to the vessel used in Buck Rogers. However that little screencap really does look a bit like a Bird of Prey... Kobi 10:09, 30 Aug 2004 (CEST) ::Well, to be fair it only looks kind of like a bird of prey. I think its unnecessary supposition to associate it with this type of ship. The reference should be moved to Klingon scoutship. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 14:29, 30 Aug 2004 (CEST) Title capitalization I've moved this article back to the capitalized version ("Bird-of-Prey"), because I believe that on several occasions the term "Bird-of-Prey" has been used as a proper noun, and therefore should be capitalized. ST6 is a perfect example, for starters. This admittedly contradicts the usage seen in the Encyclopedia, but IMO we shouldn't slavishly adhere to their stylings. -- Dan Carlson | Talk 13:06, Sep 11, 2004 (CEST) Size Is it really necessary to repeat that urban legend that the B'rel-class BoPs are the smaller scout vessels? --James Cody 23:49, 23 Feb 2005 (GMT) Indeed, check out TNG: "Rascals", you'll find the B'rel is the much bigger, almost galaxy-class-sized BoP. Not the little scout ship. --3D Master 14:47, 14 Jan 2006 (GMT) Revert I have reverted a change by an IP that said the following: :(it can be speculated that the Bridge shown in "the search for spock" was an auxilliary bridge. Its reasonable to think that the bird of prey has one despite its small hull, becuse klingons saw the need to fight on even if the main bridge was damaged beyond use) Since it is self-admitted speculation, I have removed it. Jaz 21:44, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) The Duras sisters Bird of Prey Was the Duras sisters' Bird-of-Prey seen in "Past Prologue", "Firstborn" and Star Trek Generations? -- Paradise Lost and Found 13:32, 24 March 2006 (UTC) ::I checked by screencaps - yeah, in all those three appearances they commanded a Bird-of-Prey. --Jörg 13:42, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Classes This has probably been covered somewhere else, but why do we have all three classes of BoP listed here instead of on separate pages? --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 07:39, 1 April 2006 (UTC) :because the specs, class, and size of the BoP has altered almost every time we see it. the BoP ranges from 70 meters to almost 600 meters (sometimes in the same episode), and we know of 3 canon designations (B'rel, K'vort, D-12). we don't know which designator belongs to which size (again, little consistancy), and we have no distinct information on much else. see ]http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/articles/bop-size.htm] for more. -Mithril 01:09, 13 July 2006 (UTC) i've altered the class names to place the B'rel class as one of the larger cruisers. although the Encyclopedia lists it as the scout, it's appearance in Rascals was a reuse of the K'vort class footage from Yesterday's enterprise, meaning that the B'rel was also of the larger cruiser type. i've adjusted the stat block to fit this as well, moving B'rel down with K'vort, and placing the D-12 in for the scout. -Mithril 23:18, 22 July 2006 (UTC) :You can't place the D-12 as the scout. Worf makes very clear that the D-12 was withdrawn from service quickly becuase of faulty plasma coils. They are therefore NOT the scouts we see. I would rahter right off "Rascals" as a screw-up by the F/X department than put in false information. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:23, 22 July 2006 (UTC) ::so change it to just Scout. the D-12 is one of the scout types, so the listing technically isn't wrong. but to place a 300 meter cruiser in as a 110m scout is. the show places the B'rel at cruiser size. we can't chalk it up to a 'screw up', no more than we can chalk up the continual reuse of other stock footage as a 'screw up' -Mithril 23:39, 22 July 2006 (UTC) ::changed the 110 meter type to D-12/Scout. scout being a general term, it should be accurate. -Mithril 00:08, 23 July 2006 (UTC) Delfector Does anyone know where the BoP deflector is? – 7th Tactical 05:45, 2 March 2007 (UTC)